The Princess Bride
by toastmania
Summary: Mercedes was having the strangest dreams...


**A/N: So this is a weird idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. It'll be multi-chapter, for sure. The only explanation that I can offer is that I'm Samcedes obsessed and AMC was playing the Princess Bride the other night. I also want to note, that I'm not very happy with the muse behind my creativity. All summer I had no inspiration. Now that I'm back to class, I have a million ideas. Shenanigans. **

**Oh, yes. I don't own Glee. If I did it would pretty much focus on our favorite couple nonstop. Also, I don't own the Princess Bride. I'm just borrowing from it.**

The Beginning

The first time she had the dream was after prom. She had had such a good time. At first, she wasn't all that thrilled. She was going to be stuck with Sam and Rachel all friggin' night. True, Rachel was her friend, and they had been spending an inordinate amount of time together lately. More and more, spending time with Rachel was like having another best friend. A somewhat stuck-up, self-centered best friend with divatude; but a best friend nonetheless. But in some ways, their relationship was still rocky and bordered on frenemies, just like it had last year. The truth of the matter was, Rachel would often take a header off the deep end of 'the universe revolves around me' pool and make Mercedes want to strangle her.

Then there was Sam. The boy tried her patience. A lot. He was a dork. And sometimes trees had a better learning curve than he did. She didn't even want to get started on the dancing. He was nearly as bad as Finn. Plus, he would get into one-sided debates about comic books and not notice that everyone was giving him the sideeye. And, yes, it was also true that he was unnaturally sweet and selfless. He had a tendency to be incredibly endearing. And he was hotter than any boy had a right to be. But she was still caught up in her first impression of him: clueless, dorky jock. It was a fault of hers. She was aware of it, but it was hard to break. And sometimes it made her life a lot easier.

She supposed that she was just bitter that no one had asked her. Prom was supposed to be magical and romantic. She had watched enough teen rom com's to know the formula. But instead of having her perfect prom moment, she got talked into going by Rachel. And _they_ had to do the asking. Plus, it was prom on a budget. Not that she really cared about that, because she wasn't all about money anyway. And as he pointed out there was no way that Sam could take two girls to prom. So, it wasn't that at all. It was all just so far away from her dreams of romance and laughter. And very…..anticlimactic.

But then prom had been fantastic. Rachel had brought Jesse and spent the majority of the night with him, so Mercedes had been spared her dramatic antics. But the big surprise had been Sam. He made her smile, and laugh. And blush. She had tingles every time he touched her, which was a lot. After they started dancing she completely lost track of time and the evening went by way too fast.

So, that night she had the dream. In hindsight she blamed it on Kurt and Rachel. Their Friday night sleepover/movie nights had quickly become tradition. They each took turns picking the movie. It usually included things like _Dreamgirls_, _Moulin Rouge_, and _Fame_. But one night, Kurt pulled out the _Princess Bride_ and Rachel squealed her approval. Mercedes had initially scoffed, but soon she was engrossed. Now she lived it practically every night in her dreams.

_Mercedes was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin. Her favorite pass times were riding her horse and tormenting the farm boy that worked there. His name was Sam, but she never called him that. Nothing gave Mercedes as much pleasure as ordering Sam around._

Mercedes jumped down from her horse and turned the corner of the small house, smiling slightly as she saw Sam cleaning a harness. "Farm boy. Polish my horse's saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by morning." She said as rudely as she could manage, and waited to see his reaction.

Sam only nodded, with just the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "As you wish."

Feeling slightly deflated and oddly embarrassed, Mercedes nodded back and turned to begin walking across the yard towards the well. She fought the urge to turn back and see if he was watching her leave.

'_As you wish' was all he ever said to her._

The next morning, Mercedes was carrying the buckets out to fill them at the well, when she saw Sam splitting wood. Her breath caught at the way his biceps flexed as he swung the axe. She suddenly decided that she should detour to get a better look. By the time she had reached him, she realized that she needed some reason to be there. She never spoke to him unless she was giving him an order. Her mind raced.

"Farm boy….fill these with water." Mercedes realized that she still carried the water buckets, and dropped them to the ground.

Sam straightened and smiled at her.

Mercedes felt her breath catch again, and her heart fluttered. "Please…" she added in a whisper.

"As you wish," Sam replied, looking directly into her eyes.

Mercedes nodded at him slightly, then turn and practically fled back to the house. She was shaking, unnerved by what she had seen in his eyes.

_That day she was amazed to discover that when he was saying 'As you wish' what he meant was 'I love you'. And even more amazing was the day that she realized that she truly loved him back._

Mercedes was standing at the table in the small kitchen preparing dinner when she heard a noise behind her and turned to see Sam carrying in firewood. As he set the wood down and turned to leave, Mercedes panicked. She didn't want him to leave yet.

"Farm boy…" she blurted out before she had time to think of a reason. Sam paused at the door and turned to look at her. Her heart sped up and she looked around wildly for a reason to get him to stay. Finally, she spotted a pitcher hanging on the rack above the table. "…fetch me that pitcher?" she asked softly, biting her lip.

Sam's eyes locked with hers as he walked towards her. The intense green orbs stayed on hers as he reached the table, then took the pitcher down and handed it to her. "As you wish," he whispered still looking directly into her eyes. Mercedes couldn't help but smile as her heart raced in her chest.

_They stood in the yard bathed in the light of the fading sunset with a gentle breeze paying through their hair. The day was perfect, but the only saw each other. Gazing into each other's eyes, they leaned closer until their lips brushed and set fire to their souls…._

When Mercedes woke up, her heart was still racing and her lips were tingling. _Ok, wtf?_ She thought as she touched her mouth. _There is no way. I'm no Buttercup and Sam is sure no sexy Wesley/Dread Pirate Roberts. That's what I get for drinking 'The Puck' last night at the after-party. Vodka, watermelon Pucker and Swedish fish should never be mixed._ Mercedes headed to the bathroom resolving to put the dream out of her mind. It was just a stupid dream. So what? Big deal. It's not like it meant anything.


End file.
